1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelters, and more specifically, to a portable aboveground storm shelter to be used or occupied during severe weather conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelters are commonly used as a means for safety and protection against extreme weather conditions, including hurricanes and tornados. There is a need for an above ground storm shelter that is versatile and easy to use. It is desirable that the storm shelter be portable, be strong and aerodynamically stable enough to withstand strong weather conditions, provide easy and fast access, anchor into the ground with little or no excavation, and be large enough to hold an entire family, yet still be capable of fitting beneath a mobile home.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,837, issued Jan. 8, 1996 to Minks, Jr., describes a storm shelter for use with a mobile home. The storm shelter is juxtaposed to the mobile home beneath the entrance and has a sidewall that extends into and is anchored into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,961, issued Aug. 3, 1999 to Beaudet, describes a site assembled emergency shelter. The shelter can be constructed in a large variety of shapes and sizes for different uses. Different structural materials can be selected for appearance, endurance, weight, strength, cost and other factors and installation components such as ground anchors, air circulators, and accesses can be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,475, issued Jul. 11, 2000 to Parks et al., describes a portable severe weather storm shelter. The shelter includes a thin plastic tank surrounded by a horizontal frame that includes anchor legs and the shell and frame are covered with a protective layer. The shelter further includes two ventilation conduits, a window, and an access door. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,343, issued Oct. 17, 2000 to Jackson, Jr., describes an apparatus and method for storm shelter. The storm shelter can be used above ground or below ground and can be made from a single sheet of curved material and a base frame that is anchored to a foundation. The shelter may be constructed of corrugated metal sheeting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,841, issued Nov. 28, 2000 to Green, describes a prefabricated portable tornado shelter. The shelter is assembled to form a square-pyramid shaped enclosure with latched doors and windows. The shelter allows constant air pressure equalization between its interior and exterior and is held firmly to the ground with four auger bolts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,189, issued Apr. 22, 2003 to Shelton, describes a weather shelter. The shelter is constructed from a dome member that fits completely over a base member and is secured into the ground with a series of tie cables and rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,009, issued Jan. 20, 2004 to Hotes, describes a compact, all-weather temporary shelter. The shelter includes a plurality of lightweight structural arched frame supports that connect to a lightweight, rectangular-shaped base frame that can be secured into the ground. U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0126805, published Jul. 10, 2003 and applied for by Roberts, describes a tornado or hurricane shelter. The shelter is located above ground and is intended to provide a place of safety for up to ten people. The structure has an oblong shape and has high strength wires attached over the top and anchored into the ground for added support.
Another patent showing a shelter-type unit is U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,421, issued Aug. 2, 1994 to McKenna (housing unit).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a storm shelter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.